Racing Hearts
by Maisy13
Summary: Grissom is lonely with only Hank for company, but a phone call from Sara soon perks him up. Rated ADULT! Please read responsibly.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**A/n: **This story is rated ADULT. It was written for the Smutathon at Geekfiction. Please read responsibly. Special thanks to Chelles and Aussie for being awesome beta's!

* * *

**Racing Hearts**

Grissom signed his name and flipped the paper over to read the one under it. It was an action he'd repeated for the last three hours, and he still had a stack of papers to go through that would keep him at his desk for another three. He felt a push on his thigh and looked down to see Hank looking at him. "Need to go out, buddy?" Hank answered with a whine and Grissom sighed. "Okay, let me finish this paper and we'll go for a nice long walk."

Five minutes later he was leading Hank outside. They stopped at the end of the front walk and Grissom decided to walk right towards the park at the end of the street. Hank ambled along, sniffing the air and looking back at Grissom every few minutes as if to say, "Just a little bit further."

They hit the park before Hank decided that it was time to go, and, while he took care of his business, Grissom looked around. His eyes caught on a bench further down the way that in the spring would be shaded by the Cottonwoods planted around it, but now in mid February was exposed to the chill wind whipping through the park in the early hours of the day. He smiled, remembering the days when he and Sara would sit on that bench watching as Hank raced around, chasing anything with wings and being petted by every child who came along. No one was around today, but Grissom wouldn't expect anyone to be. It was around six on a Thursday morning, and the temperature was hovering in the low forties. Hank finished and Grissom unhooked his leash. He took off down the path, sniffing everything in sight.

Grissom wandered over to the bench and sat down, willing to let Hank burn off some energy for a few minutes at least. He rubbed his thumb along the back of the bench, feeling the rough wood under his finger tips. He smiled, remembering the last time he and Sara had sat there. They had been discussing the young couple that had passed by them, wrapped around each other, and how, though they had been all over each other, they just didn't have the look of a couple in love.

They were making up stories about why they were together when Sara made a gesture with her hand and a sliver of wood slid neatly into her finger. She'd jerked back and they'd watched as a dot of blood had swelled from the tip. Sara didn't make a peep as he'd eased the splinter from under her skin, but when he'd looked up, he'd seen tears swimming in her eyes, making that part of his heart that she owned swell even more. He'd stuck her finger in his mouth, gently sucking it until the look in her eyes had turned from pain to desire. They'd quickly corralled Hank and hurried home, barely making it through the door before they'd stripped off their clothes and joined their bodies in a quick, but very satisfying, mating.

A snap jerked Grissom back to the present, and he looked up to see that the wind had snapped a limb off the tree. He decided that Hank had had enough play time. He called to him and clipped the leash back on before they walked back to the house. Grissom urged Hank along, but the dog decided he would take his time.

Finally they reached the house and Grissom sighed as he walked in the door and the warm air hit him. As soon as Hank was free of his leash he hurried into the kitchen to slurp up some water. "And so the cycle begins again," Grissom muttered as he headed for his study.

He sat down and looked down at the papers, trying to dredge up the desire to get started again. His gaze wandered over to the chair that sat across from his desk; Sara's chair. He could see her sitting there, keeping him company while he caught up on tedious paperwork. She would read, or do a crossword puzzle, and then when he was finished she'd reward him for his diligence. Grissom shifted in his chair, suddenly not as comfortable as he'd been. He pulled the papers toward him and started to read, but before he was halfway through the first page the phone rang. He sighed, thanking whoever it was for providing the distraction. "Grissom," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Good morning," Sara's voice whispered across the line. "I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?"

Grissom smiled, tossing the pen he held down. "No, my dear, just dealing with some pesky paperwork."

Sara laughed. "But it needs to be done nonetheless. I suppose, though, that a little distraction can't hurt." Sara curled on her side, relaxing at the sound of his voice. "Mmm, I just woke up from the most delicious dream, but was sadly disappointed that you weren't here when I opened my eyes. You know what day it is, don't you?"

Grissom glanced at the wall calendar over her chair. "Ah yes, I guess I blocked that. It's just not the same without you here." Grissom smiled to himself, remembering Valentine's Days past. "And, you know, the fact that I'm not with you isn't from lack of wanting to be. Tell me, what did this dream entail?" Grissom closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of her voice.

Sara's eyes drifted shut, her mind conjuring up the images from her dream. "There was a fire crackling in a fireplace, and you and I were sitting in two red velvet wing chairs facing each other." She smiled at the memory.

"And, what were we doing in these chairs in front of the fire?" Grissom's voice came across soft and hoarse.

"We were nude, and I was watching you pleasure yourself." Sara stretched and rolled over, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Really? What, may I ask, was I looking at while I pleasured myself?" His body tense, he shifted in his chair.

"Why, you were watching me pleasure myself, like I'm doing now." She slid her hand down, her nails tracing through the small triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs. She moaned as her fingers made contact with her slick folds. Grissom groaned and Sara's body responded to the rough sound. "Gil, are you touching yourself?"

Grissom opened his eyes and realized that his hand was gripping his rigid cock through the soft flannel of his pants. He closed his eyes again, thinking of it as her hand on him. "In my mind, you're touching me."

Sara sighed. "Are you… aroused?" She moved her hand, running it over her thighs and belly before returning it to her sensitive flesh.

"Oh yes," Grissom hissed, his words followed by a low moan.

"Are you touching yourself through your pants, or is your hand wrapped around bare skin?" Sara ran a finger up and down her cleft, circling the sensitive bud that seemed to beg for attention. As she waited for Grissom to answer, her hand wandered up to cup her left breast, pinching the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolling it back and forth. The moan that escaped from the back of her throat surprised her, and she almost missed the small whisper of his zipper lowering.

Grissom's breath came more harshly as he freed his erection and it sprang into his hand, straining for attention. He wrapped his hand around the base and squeezed, groaning. He growled, "Bare skin."

Sara grinned, tracing her nail around her nipple. "My nipples are begging for your touch, the feel of your mouth wrapped around them, the slick feel of your tongue as you gently suckle them. I can almost feel it."

Grissom gripped himself tighter. His eyes closed and the phone started to slip from his grasp. After a short struggle to adjust it, he leaned over and hit the speaker button, freeing up both hands. He suggested she do the same thing and with that accomplished she smiled.

"That's so much better." She used both her hands now, trailing them up and down her torso, ending each round with a squeeze to her now sensitive breasts. "Gil, baby, tell me what you're doing."

Grissom's hand was gliding up and down his rigid staff; the tip glowed a bright pink as he moved closer and closer to fulfillment. "I'm imagining your lips, bare and luscious as they slide up and down my cock, and that suction that you do so well; that drives me so crazy."

Sara licked her lips, practically tasting the salty yet sweet taste of him. She loved the look on his face when he neared the breaking point, and enjoyed bringing him to the edge, only to draw him back. Spreading her legs, she moved one hand down and rubbed her clit, jolting at the sizzle that zinged though her at the touch. Closing her eyes, she pressed more firmly, rubbing in small circles, remembering the feel of his mouth in place of her fingers. She whimpered as the tingling increased, spreading through her body. "Oh, baby, it feels so good to have your mouth on me. I want to feel you inside me," she moaned and increased the rhythm.

Grissom's hand increased its pressure, her voice spurring him on faster and harder. He groaned and gripped the arm of the chair with his other hand. "Honey, I don't know how much longer I can last."

Sara gasped and pushed her other hand down, sliding a slender finger deep inside, and then joining it with a second one. She lifted her hips and worked both hands simultaneously. "Oh, yeah, baby! Your cock feels so good!" Her hips undulated, moving in all directions, her finger tips hitting her G spot with every thrust. Her breathing became more erratic, coming in swift gulps. Her body tensed, and she squealed as she reached for completion.

Grissom's heart raced as fast as his hand and a growl erupted from his throat as his body jerked and heat rolled through him.

Sara was lost in the sensations rolling through her own body, racing forward until she couldn't contain the scream that erupted from her and blended with his grunts as they both came hard and fast. Sara's hand now gripped the pillow over her head as her hips rocked against the hand still moving in concentric circles on her engorged clit.

Grissom's body slowly relaxed, his clenched hand slipping away from his semi erect member. His breathing slowed and he opened his eyes. The room spun for a minute then righted itself. He reached for the phone and brought it back to his ear, disconnecting the speaker phone. All he heard was her rasping breath, and tiny whimpers. "Sara, honey, are you still with me?"

Sara opened her eyes, her body still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm. She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hi, yeah, I'm still here, but I'm sure I was in the Milky Way for a while there." She curled up, reaching down to pull the comforter back over her, her body more relaxed than it had been in weeks. "How about you?"

"I was soaring up there with you. Just imagine where we'd be if we could actually touch each other." Grissom's lips curled up in a satisfied smile, and he leaned back in the chair, stretching, feeling relaxed.

Sara yawned and burrowed deeper under the covers, her eyes drooping. "I'm so sleepy," she murmured.

Grissom smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. My memories are very potent," she grinned. "So, was this a good Valentine's present?"

Grissom considered that. "Hmm, not as good as having you in the flesh, but it's a very close second." He heard her sigh, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Mmm, yeah, touching you would have been good, but this… well this hit the spot." She yawned again and Grissom chuckled.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I'll call you later and we can talk more. I'll fill you in on all that's happening at the lab." Grissom grinned at her mumbled answer. "Sweetheart, don't forget to hang up the phone."

Sara roused herself and adjusted the phone that was slipping. "Okay, bye. I love you."

"I love you too, more than you know. Sleep tight…"

"…don't let the bed bugs bite. I won't. G'night." The last ended on a sigh.

Grissom heard the phone click. He whispered, "Goodnight," and hung up the phone. He stared at it for a moment, and then looked around him. He sighed. "Well, I guess a shower is in order." He looked closer at the papers on the desk. "And, um, I guess I should clean this lot up."

He stood up, adjusted his pants and looked up. Hank was standing in the door, his eyebrows raised. "Oh don't look at me like that. I've seen what you do, and you have no room to judge." Hank whined and ducked his head down. "I didn't think so."

Grissom was halfway to the bathroom when a thought struck him. He looked back at Hank who was following him. "I sure hope no one ever commits a crime in my study. The lab would lose all respect for me."

**The End**


End file.
